


Ложа-мультитул

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Ложа сенатора - очень многофункциональная вещь
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Ложа-мультитул

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 7, ключ: Универсальность

Все же конструкторы, сооружавшие Сенат, были крайне предусмотрительными.

Нет, эта мысль посещала Лею и раньше. Одна только многофункциональность трибуны в ложе многого стоит: встроенное зеркало, микрофон, таймер выступления, переводчик, сплывающее напоминание о принадлежности лож в сетке, автопилот и многое, многое другое (включая, почему-то, полноценный дефлекторный щит). Но всю глубину мысли неизвестных гениев от техники она поняла только сегодня. Оказывается, ложа также совершенно незаменимая вещь при защите от покушений.  
Мало того, что ложа на антигравах может развивать довольно приличную скорость без падения маневренности, так еще и к дефлекторному щиту, как выяснилось, прилагается полноценная встроенная турель. А если взломать автопилот (сенаторским мастер-ключом), то разбегаются уже сами покушатели.

Воистину универсальная вещь - ложа сенатора!


End file.
